Wiggles McSunbask/Gallery
Season two Alligators and Handbags screenCapture 20.02.14 19-15-03.jpg|Wiggles makes his dramatic entrance. Pets meet Wiggles.png screenCapture 20.02.14 19-15-36.jpg|Wiggles used Tail Whip! It's ridiculously effective! Wiggles knocks over toy box.png Wiggles tail whacks toy box.png Wiggles eating.png Wiggles burps.png Wiggles walking on food.png screenCapture 20.02.14 19-16-11.jpg|Wiggles doesn't approve of stuffed animals... or Penny Ling. screenCapture 20.02.14 19-16-21.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-16-43.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-16-52.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-17-36.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-17-58.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-18-11.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-18-36.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-18-51.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-19-02.jpg|Nice going, Wiggles- you broke Pepper! screenCapture 20.02.14 19-20-04.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-20-14.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-20-23.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-20-43.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-20-54.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-23-25.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-31-31.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-31-43.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-31-54.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-32-48.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-33-13.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-33-43.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-35-01.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-35-16.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-35-43.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-35-53.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-36-24.jpg screenCapture 20.02.14 19-37-57.jpg Wiggle's destruction.png Wiggles on dome.png Wiggles on log.png Wiggles jumps.png Pet Super Fortress.png Either youse guys give me the fortress....png Wiggles climbing.png Or I'm coming in!.png Wiggles at entrance.png Wiggles growls.png I'm gonna ruin your world!.png You can't do anything Lizard Lips!.png Wiggles looking at the pets.png Wiggles scared.png Wiggles stunned.png Wiggles screams.png Wiggles running away.png Wiggles running far.png Wiggles sees Minka.png Wiggles mad.png Wiggles leaps.png Wiggles roars at pets.png Pets sees Blythe come in.png Pets calling for Blythe.png Wiggles and pets see Blythe walk away.png Pets and Wiggles.png Wiggles growls at pets.png Wiggles walks past pets.png Wiggles gets on bed.png Wiggles pawing bed.png Wiggles sits down.png Wiggles sleeping.png Wiggles sleeping upside down.png Wiggles snoring.png Pets building around Wiggles.png Wiggles awakes.png Wiggles suprised.png Wiggles listening to Russell.png Clever Wiggles.png Wiggles tail straight out.png Wiggles spinning.png Fortress destroyed.png Wiggles growling.png Wiggles jaw open.png Wiggles snaps jaw.png Pet screaming scared of Wiggles.png Wiggles looking down on pets.png Wiggles looking down on pets 2.png Wiggles cackling.png I'll come up with a super intelligent plan!.png Wiggles confused.png Wiggles annoyed.png Pepper's tail pointed at Wiggles.png Pepper sprays wrong.png Wiggles looking.png Wiggles looking other way.png Wiggles looking evilly.png Wiggles walking by pets.png I like that fort you made.png Wiggles with wood.png Now you're make me one!.png Wiggles throws wood.png Wiggles mad at Sunil.png WigglesRoarsAtSunil.png Where would you like the moat.png Pets building fortress.png Wiggles watching.png Wiggles yelling at Penny Ling.png Now look what you did panda!.png Wiggles made Penny Ling cry.png Wiggles bullying Penny Ling.png Zoe tells Wiggles to stop.png Wiggles listening to Zoe.png Zoe standing up to Wiggles.png Sad Wiggles.png Wiggles eyes watering.png Wiggles pouting.png Wiggles crying.png Penny and Wiggles crying.png Stop with the crocodile tears.png These are alligator tears.png Unnerstand.png No ever stood up to me before.png I never been in a real fight.png And I don't know what to do.png Please don't hurt me!.png Wiggles says because how he looks.png I thought I could act mean.png Wiggles says sorry.png Wiggles sadly crawling away.png Wiggles looks at Pepper.png Sunil talking to Wiggles.png Wiggles sniffling.png Wiggles sighs.png I never had friends before.png Wiggles eyes watering 2.png Penny pets Wiggles.png Wiggles and Penny Ling.png Wiggles says yes.png Wiggles and the pets.png Blythe sees fortress.png Wiggles scared by Blythe.png Vinnie introduces Blythe to Wiggles.png Wiggles sighs in relief.png Wiggles meets Blythe.png Other ScreenCapture 25.01.14 19-47-23.jpg screenCapture 25.01.14 19-49-54.jpg Crowd_of_animals.png DB 106.png DB 104.png DB 103.png DB 101.png DB 99.png DB 98.png DB 97.png DB 77.png DB 76.png DB 75.png DB 74.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Gallery page